Denied Me, Betrayed Me
by Miss Saigon11
Summary: Sequel to If It Kills Me. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. I've been hoping that we can go back to the way things were. But we can never go back. Only move forward. But what chills me to the bone is that I may have to move forward without her.


**Hello! Miss Saigon11 here! Though I know my poll didn't really work and nobody really reviewed If It Kills Me asking for a sequal, I decided to write on anyways, although it's not going in as a chapter. No I wanted to keep If It Kills Me an original with an optional sequal for those of you who want to read it. So here it is! The sequal to If It Kills Me, Denied Me, Betrayed Me!**

**(This isn't a song-fic, FYI. If you were expecting one, sorry, couldn't find a song.)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha. This was made purely for fans by a fan. It is in no way sponsored, approved, endorsed by or affiliated by Rumiko Takahashi or Viz Media, or any other affiliates.**

**Flames are welcome. **

**P.S. If you are reading this, and you haven't read If It Kills Me, please do so. Although you could probably understand Denied Me, Betrayed Me without reading If It Kills Me, you won't feel all the emotion I, as the writter, intended you to feel in this fic. So please read it before you read this one. It won't take long. Thanks!**

* * *

Denied Me, Betrayed Me

Kagome hasn't called me since our kiss. And that was almost a week ago. If I felt sick watching her kiss Kouga, then I certainly feel ten times worse.

I checked my phone. No messages.

She probably regrets kissing me. Who wouldn't regret kissing a hanyou? When we kissed, she was the first to pull away. She avoided my eyes and mumbled something before hurrying out of my apartment.

I checked my phone again. Nothing.

I knew she regretted it.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked as I entered my boss's office.

He looked at me over his horn-rimmed glasses. "Sit," he commanded. I did.

We sat there for a while, him looking at the newspaper on his desk and me fidgeting nervously. Finally he looked up from his newspaper. "What's the problem, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Problem?" I asked.

Boss leaned forward in his chair. "You've been coming here early and leaving here late. Sometimes you're still here even when I leave."

I shrugged. "Just been focusing more on work. Why is that a problem?"

"It's a problem because only an idiot would stay here longer than necessary!" Good ol' Boss. He's the only boss in the entire world who says working overtime is the equivalent of idiocy. "Though I do appreciate the extra work you put it, you're slipping. What you used to do so well, you're doing it sloppily and you're missing important things so what's the deal?"

I knew what the problem was. My problem is the fact that my best friend, my first love, and my only real reason to get up in the morning hasn't talked to me in a week and probably never will again. That is my problem.

I could've told him. He could've helped me. But saying it out loud would only verify that it is real and not some sick, twisted dream. So I didn't say anything.

Boss sighed. "Look, Inuyasha. You're on of the few people in this place—hell, in this city—that I actually like. You're a good worker and the only person whom I can count on to trade something in your lunch for my wife's horrible meatloaf. I really don't want to let you go, but with the way that you're working I might not have a choice. You can go know. And go home! Don't go back to working!"

I left as quickly as I could. So my best friend isn't speaking to me and I'm in danger of losing my job.

God, how I wish this was a dream.

* * *

I was just about to crawl into bed when a loud knock sounded on my door. My heart lifted in hope that it would be Kagome standing there. But when I opened the door, I found a very drunk Kouga instead. Least to say, I was shocked.

"Kouga, wha—"

"Where's K'gome?" he slurred.

"What?"

"K'gome. Where is she? I know…I know she's here."

Before I could stop him, he pushed right by me and knocked over a picture of my parents. But I wasn't too concerned about the picture. What I wanted to know was what he was doing and what Kagome has to do with this. "Kouga, what are you doing here?"

"I'm lookin' fer K'gome. I know she's here."

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Kouga, you're drunk."

"I 'aint drunk!" he shouted at me.

"Then why are you slurring your words?"

"I 'aint slurrin' my words!"

I shook my head. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Read yer address in K'gome's notebook. Now where is she? I know she's here."

I sighed. "Kouga, Kagome isn't here. Why are you even looking for her? She broke up with you." I didn't bother mentioning the fact that he cheated on her. The thought of kissing sends stabs of pain to my chest.

Kouga turned around and glared directly at me. "I know yer li'l secret!" he spat.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What secret?"

He pointed at me in accusation. "I know that she's been comin' here and sleepin' with you after our dates."

For some reason, that really pissed me off. First of all, he's making it sound as if it was Kagome who cheated on him and not the other way around. But most importantly it suggests that Kagome had much stronger feelings for me. You'd think that that would make your heart leap but in reality it hurts like hell, especially since she would've found it necessary to hide our relationship.

Before I could respond, Kouga throws a weak and sloppy punch at me. I easily read the trajectory of the punch and sidestepped the attack. Immediately, I get behind Kouga and shove him out the open door and lock it. He began banging and yelling things through the door. I just ignored them and went to bed.

* * *

In a daze, I stare at my reflection in the mirror as my hands work on auto-pilot, as they looped one end of the tie through the other. I got fired at my last job because of the poor work I was doing. Today I have a job interview and I'll be damned if I don't get the job because I put my tie on wrong. I've always hated these things. I hate the feeling of them around my neck. It reminds me of the time a kid during school slipped string around my neck and pulled hard. If a teacher hadn't walked in, then I would've had some serious damage done to my neck, if not killed.

Still in a daze, I exited the apartments building and made my way down the city street, en route to the interview. It wasn't until I saw her in the mass of people did I break out of the daze.

She looked as beautiful as always, even if she did look a little disgruntled. I was rooted to the spot on the sidewalk as I stared at her, silently begging her to look up at me. My wish was granted and she looked up. She stopped almost instantly.

I don't know how long we stood there, staring at each other; could be seconds, minutes, or hours before she started a slow and steady walk towards me. She stopped three-feet away—farther than normal—and keeps her head down.

"Inuyasha," she greeted almost inaudible.

"Kagome," I responded.

She finally looked up at me. "You look nice," she swallowed, "going on a date?"

I was taken aback by her question, but more startled by the hint of suspicion in her eyes. "No, I've got a job interview. I got fired from my old one."

If there really was any suspicion in her eyes, they were gone now, replaced by genuine concern. "Really? What happened?"

A slight warm feeling bubbled up inside me. She was starting to act like her normal self again. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe we can go back to the way things were. "I wasn't doing very well and the boss got pissed with me. So he fired me."

"Oh, Inuyasha." she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck.

My eyes widened in shock and then quickly squeezed shut as I greedily returned the embrace. It felt so right to have her there in my arms, her curves pressed up gently against my chest and her arms locked around my neck. It seemed to fit perfectly; _we_ seemed to fit perfectly, Kagome and me.

It was almost too much to bear when she loosened her hold. But instead of her arms returning to her sides, her hands trailed down my arms until she grasped my hands tightly. I closed my own hands around hers, mindful of my claws. Then I really noticed what she was wearing herself; a silk green blouse. Green looks so pretty on her.

"You look nice too, where are you going?" I said.

She almost looked reluctant to tell me. Her mouth turned into a grimace and a sort of dread filled up inside me. "I'm meeting someone….um….a guy." The end of her sentence fell down into an inaudible whisper that I wouldn't have picked up if it weren't for my ears.

My eyes darkened. "You're going on a date? After only a week after the Kouga incident?" My heart wrenched at the thought of what happened that day.

She didn't look much better, actually. In fact, she looked almost sick. "I know that people usually wait a while to recover from a breakup before going out on the dating scene again…" I didn't let her finish.

"You shouldn't be doing this!" I practically snapped at her. "You should be doing things for yourself, going shopping for new clothes and shoes!" I paused to take a breath. "You should be hanging out and not completely ignoring your best friend!" I said through clenched teeth.

Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and I felt a pang of guilt, but not much. All the anger and sadness and that had built up in my heart throughout all the years were starting to take their effect. "What's his name?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Just tell me his name! I want to know who he is!"

"It doesn't matter who he is, Inuyasha!" she cries, a tear finally spilling over and down her cheek.

My ears droop and my face takes on a mask of no emotion. "So is this where we say goodbye?" Kagome didn't answer. I loosened my grip on her hands and she clutched mine tighter, as if she didn't want to let go. "I'm going to be late for my interview." I said in a dull monotone voice. She lets go and I walk away, my heart screaming at me to stop, but I've been hurt far too much today. My legs don't stop.

We can't go back to the way things were. We can never go back, we can only move forward. And it seems, as fate would have it, that I have to move forward without her.

_To be continued……._

* * *

**Okay, how many of you thought I would end it in the sequal with Inuyasha saying "I love you" and they all lived happily ever after?**

***half of crowd sheepishly raises their hands while one says 'oh i knew it!'***

**'Kay, now how many of you are shaprening your pitchforks, reay to kill the writter?**

***entire crowed raises their hands and the person who said 'oh i knew it' raises a deadly-looking pointy object***

**HAH! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M IMMORTAL! (plus you wouldn't get to see the last part of my three-part fic.....)**

**Okay, enough joking around. If it's not too much trouble, please review! Reviews are what keep me writting! If I barley get any reviews for this fic, then I'm taking it off and will never-ever finish the third part! So please, reviews would be great!**

**Until next time!**

**Luv you all!**

**Miss Saigon11**


End file.
